A Little Bit of Jealousy
by DoctorWhoObsessed7
Summary: Just a sappy oneshot about a preppy boy who's missed out on some pretty important information about Claire Standish's relationship status. Everyone loves a jealous Bender! Could turn into a series if people like it! Read and Review! ( Note: Rating due to Bender's creative vocabulary).


**Author's Note: So I could NOT get this idea out of my head over the weekend, and I decided to just put it into a one-shot. Hopefully it isn't too terrible, who knows this could turn into some sort of series if you guys seem to like it enough :) But you gotta let me know by clicking that review button!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Samuel. Boo. **

Samuel walked down the halls of Shermer high school with extreme apathy. He had the fortunate experience of being on an extended Spring Break for the last two weeks, which had unfortunately ended last Friday. His parents finally figured out that public schools really didn't get a month off in March. Go figure. So it was bye bye Mexico and hello Shermer.

He figured that he may as well catch up with his friends on what he missed in the last 2 weeks. Important things, like who'd hooked up with who at what party. He sauntered up to his friend Steff and started to catch up. Unsurprisingly, there wasn't much to be said. It was high school, and they were rich. Things tended to happen in reruns; people hooked up, broke up, on and on. Samuel soon tuned out his friend, and started scanning the halls. After lazily watching a few dorky girls pretend they weren't staring at him and his friends, a certain redhead caught his attention.

Claire Standish was standing at her open locker, chatting animatedly with someone. He'd always thought she was hot, and she was certainly popular. Her hair was kinda out there, but her body was really great. Slender, soft, with legs for miles. Perfect girl for him. Sam smiled to himself; he was starting to think today wasn't a total bummer. He frowned though when he realized who she was talking to. It was that freaky looking chick that never said a word.

"Hey Steff, what's up with Claire and that weirdo?" he asked, cutting off whatever Steff had previously been talking about. Steff furrowed his brown in confusion.

"What?" he said. "Oh you mean Allison? Oh man you didn't hear about this yet?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"No surprisingly enough they don't care much about the lives of suburban, American high schoolers in Mexico", he shot back sarcastically.

"Well when you were gone she got some like lame ass detention with Allison and some other losers, and she apparently decided to take them in as charity cases or something", Steff said with indifference. "That's not even the weirdest part though man, you should see when Ben-"

"I'm gonna go talk to her", Sam interrupted.

"Well you probably should know she's dat-" Steff started to say before Sam tuned him out and started walking up to Claire.

"Hey Claire, how's it going?" he said smoothly, stepping in front of that freaky chick. Claire frowned, and tried to look over his shoulder.

"Uh fine Sam, but I was talking to Alli", she said, walking around him so she was next to Allison once more. Samuel frowned.

"Why?" he said confusedly. Now Claire frowned, and Allison blew the hair out of her eyes exasperatedly.

"Because she's my friend", Claire said slowly, as if she were speaking to a child. She stood a little closer to Allison, who smiled in satisfaction.

"Why?" Sam said, still confused. Claire shot him a dirty look and rolled her eyes.

"Was there something you needed? Cause I'd really like to get back to our conversation before class starts", she said before sharing a look with Allison, who smirked.

"Yeah well I was hoping to talk to you alone", Samuel said. Claire frowned, but Allison patted her shoulder and walked away anyway.

"You know that wasn't very nice of you", Claire said.

"Yeah well it was just that freaky chick, no big thing", Sam brushed it off. "So what have you been up to lately? More importantly what are you doing tonight?" Claire's frown deepened.

"That' freaky chick' happens to be Allison, and she happens to be a way better person than most of the people we hang out with", she said hotly. Samuel thought it was cute, her face turned kinda pink, and her little fists even tightened up. It was adorable to see her all worked up, even if it was over some freak.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure she is", he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "But seriously what are you doing tonight? Cause I wanna take you out, maybe drive around?" he said flirtatiously. It may have been that he'd gotten too much sun on vacation, but he was pretty sure Claire's face had a look of disgust on it.

"Thanks but I'll pass", she said. This time Samuel was the one that frowned.

"What do you mean?" he said, confused. She sniggered.

"I mean, I don't want to go out with you, sorry".

"And why the hell not?" he questioned, annoyed.

"Well outside the fact that you've been insulting my friend for over half this conversation, I'm seeing someone", Claire said simply. For once in the conversation she smiled, and Sam noted with dissatisfaction that it probably had nothing to do with him. He stepped in really close to Claire, gritting his teeth. He really didn't like being told no.

"And who might that be?" he said angrily. Suddenly he felt a hand clamp down harshly on the back of his neck, pulling him away from Claire.

"That would be me asshole", a rough voice said as Sam felt himself being shoved into a locker. Rubbing his neck, Samuel turned to see John Bender standing near him, with the freaky chick by his side, smirking.

"How bout you stay far away from my girl, huh dick? Cause I'm pretty certain that I heard her tell you to fuck off", John said forcefully before scoffing at him. After he gave him another glare, he turned to Claire, giving her a rather passionate kiss before placing protective arms around her waist from behind her. What made things even stranger, Sam thought, was that Andy Clark came up and put his arm around Allison's shoulder, pecking her cheek. Sam couldn't help thinking to himself 'what the actual fuck'?

"Problem Sam?" Clark said, looking pointedly at him. Somehow, Sam got the idea that the little freak had alerted the rest of this misfit band that he was talking to Claire. He was beyond flustered.

"You've got to be kidding", Sam sputtered before walking away quickly. Seriously, what had happened while he was gone?

Claire giggled and looked up at John who stood behind her, shaking his head. Boy should've known, everyone knew. John Bender was one jealous man when it came to Claire Standish.

"Oh and dick?", John called to Sam, who paused his retreat. "If you come near her again I'll kill ya". Bender glared, deadly serious, at Sam's form, which by now had returned to his posh looking friends.

"Fucking prick", he muttered. Claire grabbed one of his hands and kissed his palm.

"Thank you", she looked up and told him quietly. She loved when he protected her like this, even if she technically didn't need his help. He smiled and placed his head in the crook of her neck.

"You alright sweets?" he said quietly. She smiled softly, turning around in his arms.

"I don't know, I might need some time to heal. Maybe for the whole first period", she said innocently. He grinned down at her.

"I know my Cherry isn't implying that she would be skipping her first class", John said, enjoying the way she blushed as he said 'my Cherry'. "Now if it were me, you could almost always find me behind the bleachers during that heinous first class. I'd never expect to find someone as 'pristine' as you there Princess". Claire smirked, leaning in dangerously close to his face. Their lips touched as she spoke, and John felt his stomach tighten in anticipation.

"Maybe I'm not as 'pristine' as people think", she whispered seductively. "You of all people should know that".

Well now that was just too much for his self-control. He grabbed her and kissed her forcefully, and emitting a low growl at the way she reciprocated. Sometimes their kisses were sweet and tender, other times they were rough and passionate like now. John couldn't decide which he liked more. One thing was for sure, he loved the feel of Claire's mouth on his. Strangely, for once in his life he actually wanted to be around her even when they weren't making out. What could he say, Princess actually had a killer personality. And he'd be damned if she wasn't the prettiest chick he'd ever seen. Hell, at this point he'd do just about anything to see her beautiful smile.

He was so whipped.

"So Princess. That first class got any sentimental value to you?" John asked, lips not really even leaving Claire's. She just shook her head, dazed. He offered her his arm, stepping away from her marginally. She smiled and bit her lip, taking his arm as they headed to the bleachers.

Andy and Allison had long since left the lovely couple, deciding instead to go to Andy's locker down the hall. Allison smirked once more as she saw the two lovebirds rush out the back doors towards the football field. Andy just shook his head, closing his locker. He grabbed Allison's hand and they headed to her first class of the day. Brian rushed up to them, walking even faster than he usually did (which was saying something).

"Guys have you seen Claire or John? I heard they got into it majorly with some guy named Sam", he said in a rush. Allison snorted.

"Boy good news sure does travel fast", she said. Brian looked confused, so Andy (being the always helpful, sweet boy) decided to elaborate.

"Nah man nothing major happened. Sam asked Claire out, she turned him down, and he got a little too close to her for Bender's liking. You know how he is", Andy explained. The warning bell rang, and Brian scurried off to his first class, shouting behind him that he'd see them at lunch. Andy and Allison continued their walk to class, a companionable silence between them.

When they stopped in front of her class, Andy leaned down to peck Allison on the cheek, as he did every morning before he went off to his first class, but she ducked out of the way. Andy gave her a confused look.

"On a scale of one to Bender how jealous would you get if another guy asked me out", she blurted out before blushing. "I mean not that anyone would, I mean... I just-"

"On a scale of one to Bender? Well I'd say I'd break that scale", Andy replied, wrapping his arms around Allison's waist. "Nobody gets to ask you out but me". Allison grinned, and kissed him full on the mouth. It took Andy a bit by surprise. Allison wasn't much for PDA in school. A peck on the cheek or holding hands was about her limit. They were no Bender and Claire, that was for sure, but Andy enjoyed the fact that Allison didn't feel the need to flaunt their relationship like his past girlfriends. Either way, her surprise lip lock was completely welcomed by Andy, who kissed back earnestly. Eventually the pair broke apart with the ringing of the first bell. Allison waved before ducking into her classroom, and Andy smiled before jogging off to his class. Sometimes a little jealousy could be pretty fantastic.

**Author's Note: There it is a simple sappy one shot! Leave a review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
